Soma
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver termino con él en otoño.


**N/A:** Desde que vi la nueva temporada de The Flash, sentí que Jay podría ser una potencial pareja para Barry ¿Ustedes no?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 *** Soma:** El Soma es un liquido que se les suministra a los habitantes de _Un Mundo Feliz,_ la novela de Aldous Huxley, cuando se sienten angustiados o empiezan a cuestionar el mundo en el que viven. El Soma es un químico que los hace sentirse felices y olvidarse de todas sus inquietudes.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Soma.**

* * *

Oliver termino con él en otoño.

Tan inesperado como doloroso. Simplemente se planto frente a él aquella mañana que llovía en Starling City y soltó las palabras de una manera tan directa, como solo Oliver sabia hacer; rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso. Sin darle casi ninguna explicación mas halla de que debía entenderlo, que era mejor estar separados por el momento. Haciéndole ver como un niño frente la situación, solo porque era el único de los dos que parecía verdaderamente afectado por la separación. Solo cuando entendió que Oliver no iba a contestar sus mensajes ni responder sus llamadas, los que trata sobre su relación al menos, fue que dejo de insistir en intentar solucionar algo que el arquero no quería solucionar.

Oliver no quería estar con él. Así de sencillo, así de doloroso.

Sus amigos habían sido de gran ayuda durante el periodo que le llevo a Barry armar su roto corazón, Jay le había sido de gran ayuda aun cuando fue el mismo Barry quien la desprecio en su momento cuando aquel meta-humano le dio una paliza en el Día de Flash. Le había pedido perdón por su actitud para con él y el segundo velocista lo perdono tan fácilmente, alegando que tampoco había sido para tanto. Después de eso, comenzó aceptar la ayuda que el mayor le ofrecía sin dudarlo. Jay se lo merecía, le demostró que podía confiar en él. Ademas, el otro hombre le recordaba mucho así mismo. Cuando apenas comenzaba a ser un héroe y buscaba la ayuda y aprobación de Oliver con desesperación. Sabia lo que se sentía, el querer ser útil, el querer ayudar y que aceptaran su ayuda con confianza.

Lo entendía y por eso dejo que Jay se acercara a él. Con el tiempo, la compañía del otro velocista se volvió algo común en su día a día hasta el punto de casi vivir juntos. Claro que no vivían juntos, pero a Jay se le hacia divertido adueñarse de su refrigerador y su sillón para ver How I Met Your Mother cuando no tenían nada que hacer, o cuando el menor ocupaba su tiempo trabajando para la policía. Al final, se le hizo común ver al mayor viendo películas y comiendo pizza en su sala, aunque Joe dijera que no debería de ser así.

Sinceramente a Barry no le molestaba, Jay era una buena compañía y desde que Oliver le dejo no se sentía tan triste ni solo.

\- ¿Que quieres comer? Yo digo pasta pero es tu turno de elegir -dijo Jay, sentado como siempre en el sillón viendo alguna película, ni bien Barry entro a su departamento luego de un duro día de trabajo.

El castaño colgó su mochila, en la que tenia los documentos del nuevo caso de homicidio, en la pared y sonrió con suavidad al ver su hogar ordenado y con un ligero olor a lavanda de fondo. Jay se empeñaba en mantener todo limpio, alegando decir que tenia tiempo libre suficiente como para mantenerse distraído limpiando a pesar de las quejas de su compañero. Se suponía que el rubio era un invitado, uno que se invitaba solo a su propia casa pero invitado al fin y al cabo, no debería de hacer los quehaceres de la casa cuando el dueño se ausentaba para rodearse de cadáveres y formularios que, sinceramente, no sabia si alguien llegaba a leerlos. Ni tampoco cocinarle después del trabajo como si fuesen una pareja, que no la eran a pesar de que Iris dijese lo contrario. Pero a pesar de los reproches de Barry hacia Jay, este seguía haciéndolo de todos modos. Con el tiempo, Barry dejo de intentar convencerlo y Jay festejo su batalla ganada con el menor.

-Pasta estaría bien -contesto el castaño echándose a su lado en el sillón, cansado- ¿Pudieron averiguar algo sobre el meta-humano del metal?

Jay gruño por lo bajo mientras negaba. El caso del nuevo meta-humano en Central City tenia a la ciudad completamente de cabeza y la policía no era de mucha ayuda, no cuando se empezaba a sospechar de ellos luego de los hurtos a los bancos mas importantes de la ciudad. Tampoco es como si Barry se sintiese cómodo o satisfecho con aquella información, después de todo tanto él como Joe pertenecían a las fuerzas policíacas.

-"IronHeart", como le llamo Cisco, es demasiado escurridizo y las cámaras de seguridad del Imperial Bank no captaron nada por "mantension" del mes -dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, usando las comillas con sus dedos- Creemos que...

-Alguien esta ayudandole a robar el dinero -termino por él, Barry. Confirmando de una vez por todas lo que temían.

-Exacto -le dio la razón mientras iba hacia la cocina para tomar un refresco- No creemos que fuese otro meta-humano, sino alguien corriente que bien puede estar trabajando con IronHeart por voluntad propia, como puede estar siendo amenazado para que le ayuden en sus atracos. Caitlin quiere creer lo sengundo...

Barry asintió, claro que él había pensado en aquella posibilidad. No la del posible cómplice por voluntad propia, sino la del civil amenazado que se ve obligado a trabajar para el villano de turno. Pero nada era seguro. De igual manera, había dado sobre aviso a Joe sobre la próxima visita que le haría a Leonard a las afueras de la ciudad para que le ayudase con alguna pista sobre el caso del meta-humano. Snart, obviamente, no les ayudaba porque se había hecho bueno de la noche a la mañana - _aunque Flash aun seguía esperando paciente a que Lenny se cambiara a su bando-_ , eso Barry lo sabia, sino que el ladrón no quería tener competencia estúpida a la hora de robar y la ayuda de Flash le era beneficiosa. Si, nuevamente tenían un trato, y ambos poco a poco comenzaban a confiar en la palabra del otro, eso era una sorpresa para todos pero así funcionaban. Que ambos pertenecieran a bandos opuestos, aun era un tema aparte.

Un ruido en la cocina distrae al velocista de sus pensamientos, voltea curioso hacia el origen de su distracción y sonríe al ver a Jay discutir con las ollas esparcidas por el suelo. Si no ríe en voz alta debido a la situación es solo porque su amigo en verdad parecía enojado con las ollas a medio lavar que reposaban en el suelo encerado.

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que rió de verdad?

Barry agradecía inmensamente la compañía del otro velocista. Luego de lo que paso con Oliver ya hacia casi tres meses, _con la ruptura repentina de su relación_ , la presencia de Jay le ayudo verdaderamente. Se mantenía distraído, ya sea pasando el tiempo viendo maratones de películas, _Harry Potter,_ o de series, _Games Of Thrones,_ o entrenando nuevas técnicas que el otro hombre le enseñaba con total paciencia. Como lo había sido los Rayos que podía lanzar con su mano, como la capacidad de mover sus moléculas permitiendole atravesar paredes. Increíble ¿Verdad?

El día en el que Oliver termino con él, sintió como el mundo se le vino encima de manera abrupta. Le dolió mas de lo que quisiera recordar. Siempre era recordarlo y sentir como cada noche volvía a oprimirsele el pecho dolorosamente, dejandole sin respirar. Como si nuevamente tuviera once años y estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y Joe no estuviera allí para salvarle. Como el simple recordarlo, hasta el día de hoy, volvía a rompersele el corazón.

Siempre se pregunto: _¿Que había hecho mal?_ Una parte de él, la masoquista, le respondía que de manera cruel logrando que se le empañara los ojos por culpa de las lagrimas. Sabe que no debería pensar así. Pero... ¿Y si para Oliver, Barry solo fue un experimento? ¿Una experiencia, de como se sentía estar con otro hombre? Oliver nunca, _nunca,_ le había dicho que _lo quería_ ni mucho menos, a pesar de que Barry si se lo había dicho. Por lo tanto, no era culpa del castaño pensar que solo fue una "experiencia" para el mayor.

Fue triste, doloroso y aun seguía afectado. Pero aquello no quería decir que no pudiera al menos intentar sanar, costaba lo suyo claro esta, pero con la compañía de Jay siempre presente el duelo poco a poco pesaba menos.

-¿Barry? -pregunto su acompañante mientras movía su palma frente a sus ojos. Barry reacciono girando su cabeza hacia arriba- Parecías ido ¿Todo bien, compañero?

El menor sonrió suave, agradecido por su preocupación.

-Supongo que el caso de IronHeart me tiene distraído -contesto mientras negaba- Creo que si el personal de la policía no estuviera bajo la lupa de la justicia, estaría mas calmado. Después de todo, no es el primer meta-humano al que combato ni tampoco sera el ultimo. Lo que me preocupa es que esto no afecte a Joe.

Jay, sonriendo comprensivo, apoya su mano en el hombro de Barry para apretárselo con algo de suavidad.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Barry. Joe es un buen hombre, y eso todos lo saben, él sera rápidamente absuelto de toda acusación. Además, es el mas eficaz en su división, si lo culparan ¿Entonces quien resolvería los crímenes en Central City? Créeme, la ciudad sin ese hombre estaría perdida.

Y, por primera vez en meses, Barry ríe en alto. Agradecido con su apoyo.

* * *

Felicity llega cuando la primavera esta a punto de terminarse y el verano poco a poco parece invadir la ciudad.

Un nuevo villano, llamado a si mismo Black Arrow, apareció en Starling City desafiando a Oliver por el control total de la ciudad. A pesar de tener habilidades similares a la del millonario, tanto con el arco como con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, este arquero oscuro tenia varias ases bajo la manga dejando al Team Arrow en muchos problemas. Sobre todo ahora que Roy se distancio de Oliver para unirse a los Jovenes Titanes en Jump City.

Decir que a Barry la noticia no le importo era una gran mentira. Claro que le importaba, pero el castaño no estaba muy por la labor de ayudar a quienes le herían el corazón. Tampoco era como si fuera a quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que la ciudad vecina necesitaba de su ayuda, no iba a ser tan egoísta como para negarselas. Pero su participación no era tan directa como lo era Ronnie o inclusive el mismo Jay. Nadie le cuestiono, pues era obvio el porque y Barry no podía mas que enojarse consigo mismo. Parecía niño.

La razón, aquella que le impedía ayudar a Oliver como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, era simple: Barry creía que Oliver termino con él para estar con Felicity.

El castaño se lo había informado a Caitlin, luego de que ella quisiera saber la razón por la cual no había viajado a Starling ni bien supieron sobre la existencia de Black Arrow. Porque a pesar de ya no estar en una relación con Queen, el velocista seguía siendo un héroe y su afinidad por ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban siempre estaba por delante de sus necesidades.

" _Creo que Oliver termino conmigo para estar con ella, Caitlin. Entiende, aun no puedo trabajar junto a ellos, no puedo"_

Eso le había dicho a la científica, buscando un poco de su apoyo para con el tema de su antigua relación. La mujer, luego de escuchar su verdad, no dudo en abrazarlo, dándole todo ese apoyo que Barry tanto buscaba de su parte, al igual que la de Ronnie. Que si bien Caitlin se lo dijo a su prometido por accidente durante una cena de "mes-niversario", el velocista tampoco se molesto. Después de todo, Ronnie era un buen amigo y recibir su apoyo le calentó el pecho.

El siguiente en saberlo, y el ultimo, fue Jay quien, a diferencia de Caitlin, no le abrazo prometiendole apoyo incondicional ni mucho menos. El otro velocista solo le vio con seriedad, brazos cruzados y un _eres mucho mejor que ella._

El corazón se le había saltado dos latidos al oírle y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa. Sincera y cálida, justo como el momento que estaban disfrutando en la estación de autobuses de larga distancia abandonada; su nueva sede de entrenamiento.

-¿Quieres ir por unos Cappuccinos helados? -le ofreció Barry, de mejor animo- Yo invito.

Jay sonrió gatuno, tanto como lo podía hacer Cheshire, y Barry no pudo evitar quedarsele mirando fijo.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita, compañero? -pregunto guason. _Mal uso de palabras._

 _-_ ¡Ya quisieras, Garrick! -le grito el castaño, avergonzado.

* * *

Aquella vez no fue una cita, ni la siguiente ni las dos que le siguieron.

Su verdadera cita, la de ambos, fue luego de la batalla contra IronHeart donde Jay casi muere al ser atravesado por una lanza al estilo esquimal muy cerca de su corazón. Donde Barry, muerto de miedo al ver tal sangrienta escena, detuvo a aquel ex-comerciante de impuestos junto a Snart congelandole la mitad del cuerpo y luego noqueandolo cuando cayo de un segundo piso al intentar inútilmente escapar. El meta-humano del metal sobrevivió y quedo prisionero, como debía ser.

Como era de esperarse, Barry dejo a Lenny irse con unos pocos dolares fingiendo no verlo. No importaba, de hecho, tampoco es como si Snart se hubiese robado muchos dolares, solo los suficientes como para unas semanas y lo mas probable es que la gran mayoría iría a parar a manos de Lisa en Sudamérica.

Cuando Flash se encargo de su "moribundo" amigo, teniéndole en brazos mientras corría hacia S.T.A.R. Labs donde Joe le esperaba con lo necesario para tratar la herida de Jay, este le pidió entre fingidos gemidos de dolor una cita verdadera. Claro que en aquel momento, Barry si creyó que su amigo estaba herido de muerte y acepto salir con él para calmarle. Luego de la euforia del momento y con el velocista fuera de peligro, Barry pensó verdaderamente en conseguirse otros amigos.

La cita fue divertida.

Habían ido, primeramente, a un Arcade al que Barry solía ir periódicamente de niño. El dueño le conocía y no tuvo problemas con regalarles un par de fichas extras para que jugaran sin problemas.

Jay era muy bueno en los juegos de Pistolas Vaqueras, Cazadores de Patos o en aquellos donde se debía tomar un arma y dispara hacia la pantalla. El rubio le explico que, cuando era mas joven, un viejo amigo le enseño a usar un arma para poder defenderse. El menor pidió, entre risillas luego de haber matado a un cawboy con grandes bigotes, que le enseñara alguna vez sus trucos; Jay no le contesto.

Barry, en cambio, era muy bueno en los juegos de Carreras de Autos. Sobretodo en aquellos donde la partida era compartida junto con el Player 2, el jugador a su lado - _Jay_ -, ya que así podía mofarse de sus grandes habilidades automovilísticas y carcajearse en son de burla cuando llegaba en primer lugar y el otro velocista apenas alcanzaba un insignificante quinto puesto. _No soy buen conductor,_ le había dicho Jay como mal perdedor.

Luego de jugar como niños en el Arcade de Ben'S, ganando tickes que terminaron cambiándolos por llaveros iguales con formas de gatitos negros, decidieron ir por comida a Pizza`s Steve. Donde hablaron sobre ellos: La Tierra-2, Wells y sus experiencias como superhéroes.

Cuando la noche se cernía lentamente sobre Central City, Jay le propuso ir a un billar y tomarse unas cervezas antes de irse nuevamente a casa. El mayor sabia que Barry tenia trabajo al día siguiente y no quería retenerlo mucho tiempo durante la noche. El castaño, por otro lado, acepto gusto la invitación.

A diferencia de lo que había pensado, Barry verdaderamente se lo paso genial. Se divirtieron como niños jugando arcade, comieron pizza contado anécdotas y jugaron al billar entre cervezas y bromas malas. Para ser la primera vez que salia en una cita luego de mucho tiempo, esta había salido perfecta.

 _Con Oliver nunca había salido en una cita._

Barry negó con la cabeza, regañándose por recordar. Estaba pasando un buen momento con Jay, no debía arruinarlo.

* * *

¿Cual es el problema con la felicidad?

 _La obsesión que tenemos por alcanzarla._

Barry sabia de ello. Después de todo, se había obsesionado la mitad de su vida tratando de alcanzarla. Tratando de hallar al asesino de su madre, buscando venganza por lo que le hicieron a su familia, a él. Buscando probar que su padre era inocente, salvarlo de quienes le encerraron injustamente condenándole a permanecer lejos de su único familiar. Intentando llegar al corazón de Iris, de aquella mujer que le hizo suspirar de niño y adulto. Tratando de ser un héroe, tratando de hacer lo correcto aun cuando aquello que hacía por el bien común, el ajeno, le destruía por dentro lentamente y sin darse cuenta.

Tratando de que su _relación_ con Oliver no acabase como termino.

Siempre había sido él quien ponía la voluntad. El que daba ese paso para golpear las puertas del cielo, ese paraíso perdido que le arrebataron, y al que le negaban abrir. Siempre había sido Barry quien la buscaba, a la felicidad...

Pero ¿Y si ahora esta lo buscaba a él?

Barry no estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que le buscaran. Lo había creído así por parte de Patty, pero todo había sido un plan de la mujer policía para unirse a la unidad Meta-Humanos de Joe y hallar al asesino de su padre. No la culpaba, después de todo él paso por algo parecido y le fue muy fácil perdonarla por haberle utilizado.

Pero Jay no estaba utilizándolo.

Jay no estaba jugando con él, usándolo como parte de una "experiencia". No tenia un plan detrás ni una curiosidad sexual.

El otro velocista lo buscaba, a él, a Barry Allen, porque quería. Porque era lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención de ese hombre mayor venido de un universo alterno al que llamaban Tierra-2.

Sabe que es normal tenerle desconfianza después de lo que había pasado con Linda, Oliver y Patty. Después de todo fue solo un pasatiempo para la primera, una experiencia para el segundo y un objeto de utilización para la tercera.

Pero decide despejar su mente, apartar aquellas tres caras y solo enfocarse en Jay quien se encuentra frente a él sentado en el escritorio de Caitlin en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., inclinándose hacia adelante para poder tomarlo de las mejillas y acercar lentamente sus labios entre abiertos a los suyos. Barry sabe que lo hace de aquella manera tan lenta para darle el tiempo suficiente de apartarse si no deseaba aquel beso que le ofrecían.

El castaño no se aleja, no quiere hacerlo y recibe el beso con igual de ganas que el otro hombre.

Es dulce y suave al principio, solo una caricia para darse confianza. Para degustar el sabor del otro dentro de su boca, siendo acompañado de su lengua de a intervalos. Pidiendo permiso para avanzar en aquello que no tenia nombre y que Barry teme darle uno.

Luego, el beso se volvió ligeramente mas exigente. Donde no solo era la lengua de Allen la que jugaba con los labios ajenos, sino que Garrick también probo su suerte y aventuro la suya en la boca del menor, tomándole con maestría. Arrastrándola sobre el otro miembro húmedo que batallaba por dominar dentro de sus bocas.

Era excitante, pero no demasiado. Era dulce, pero tampoco suave. Simplemente perfecto.

Barry sintió las manos de Jay arrastrarse por sus caderas, sin ninguna intensión de internarlas por debajo de su ropa. Por lo cual, no sabiendo muy bien como tomarse ello, se permitió posar las suyas sobre los hombros del rubio, atrayendole hacia su cuerpo.

Pudo sentir perfectamente el aumento de temperatura en la habitación en S.T.A.R., pero no le importo. Los labios de Jay le robaban no solo el aliento, sino también la cordura y su raciocinio.

Un carraspeo, no demasiado grave, venido a sus espaldas fue lo que obligo a Barry a alejar a Jay se sus labios. Empujándolo por sobre sus manos y volteando su cabeza para ver quienes les había interrumpido.

Sintió perfectamente como el alma se le caía a los pies. Como el poco aire que logro retener le abandonaba y su cabeza daba ligeras vueltas.

Allí junto a su equipo, luego de casi cuatro meses sin verlo, estaba Oliver.

* * *

Decir que la situación era incomoda era quedarse corto.

La tensión podía verse a leguas y cualquier comentario era digno de una pelea y discusión.

Oliver permanecía con una expresión fría y estoica, acompañadas de muestras de enfado que no parecía querer ocultar de ellos.

Jay permanecía serio, con sus cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados alrededor del pecho.

Ambos no apartaban la vista del otro, se retaban con ellas, y cualquier comentario venido de ellos era con veneno implementado en sus voces, siempre dirigida al otro. Sus posturas tensas indicaban que no faltaría mucho para que alguno de los dos le saltara a la yugular al otro, y que este respondería con igual de furia. Ni siquiera la presencia de Joe parecía calmarlos. Parecían mas un par de enemigos que aliados con una causa en común como lo era Black Arrow, quien había amenazado a Central City aquella mañana de viernes.

Barry, en una esquina apartada de ellos, miraba la situación azorado. No quería estar allí. No con Oliver presente y con Jay mortalmente serio. Quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Entonces... -interrumpió Caitlin, retomando el mapa holografico de Starling- Esta es la zona en la que Black Arrow mando su mensaje antes de que las señales se suspendieran y el codificador fallara- dijo apuntando a un barrio residencial.

En el mapa se mostraba una ruta en rojo, dando las posibilidades de hallazgo del otro arquero o donde había sido lanzada la emisión de amenaza. Si encontraban al arquero, seria excelente, de igual manera también sabrían conformarse con su posible guarida.

-Viendo que en Starling no hacen su trabajo como se debería hacer -decía Jay levantándose del escritorio que nunca abandono desde que el equipo y Arrow llego- Es mejor que vaya a dar un vistazo, seria mas rápido a que esperar a que el supuesto vigilante haga algo al respecto -termino despectivo, ganándose una expresión dura y furiosa de Oliver.

Barry comprendiendo las palabras de su compañero, despejando la crueldad al que se había dirigido a Oliver, intento frenarlo...

-¡Jay, espera! -dijo, sin lograrlo.

El otro velocista ya no estaba en la sala, se había ido usando sus poderes para encargarse él mismo de la situación que tenia de cabeza a la ciudad vecina. Barry resoplo, frustrado, mientras decidió correr detrás de Jay para ayudarle.

Sin saber de la expresión de desconcierto de Oliver.

* * *

Jay le acorralo contra la pared de su propia habitación y toma sus labios en un rápido movimiento que Barry no pudo predecir.

Fue inesperado. No creyó que el otro velocista le seguiría hasta su habitación luego de volver de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. frustrados por culpa del arquero oscuro de Starling City que tenia una obsesión con ellos. Como tampoco creyó que este le besaría nuevamente.

Si correspondió el beso, Barry lo negara después.

* * *

Aquel procedimiento se repite una semana entera.

Se besan cada vez que tienen una oportunidad, ya sean cuando entrenan en la estación de autobuses o viendo Adventure Time durante su tiempo libre. Pero no lo han hecho frente a Oliver otra vez. Jay intento hacerlo, Barry le rechazo sutilmente y cree que Queen ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sabe que no debería importarle lo que el arquero piense, _y no le importa del todo,_ solo que el menor no quiere volver todo mas incomodo de lo que ya lo siente. El segundo -¿ _O primer?-_ Flash lo entiende, aunque eso no evita que siga molestando a Oliver. Consiguiendo que Arrow se enojase en mas de una ocasión, casi logrando llegar a los puñetazos.

Ahora, en la oscuridad de su habitación, nuevamente están besándose. Con Jay arrastrando la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel de sus caderas, allí donde su playera blanca se había levantado por culpa de ambos y sus bruscos movimientos en el pasillo. Los brazos de Barry, enganchados al cuello del mayor, le atraen un poco mas sobre su cuerpo, logrando que sus entrepiernas se rozasen por accidente. Ambos gimen tanto por la sorpresa como lo inesperado del movimiento y por la excitación, pero Jay se separa de él por centímetros, dejando a Barry deseoso.

El rubio lo mira a los ojos, clavandole la vista. Preguntándole con ellos si tiene su permiso de seguir. El menor, como respuesta, vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso fogoso y hambriento.

Jay le toma de los muslos, obligandole a sujetarse de sus hombros mientras sus largas piernas se enredan en las caderas del mayor, y lo lleva los pocos metros que restan hasta la cama donde lo suelta dejándose caer junto a él. Casi ni rebotan, pero ninguno de los dos lo nota, mas preocupados en seguir besándose.

Es el mayor el que lo guía casi todo el tiempo, a Barry no le molesta. Ambos lo disfrutan así.

Pero no puede evitar pensar en alguien mas cuando siente a Jay arrastrar sus dientes y morder justo a un lado de su erecto pezón haciéndole estremecer. Después de todo, Barry solo había estado con un solo hombre hasta ahora, y ese puesto se lo llevaba Oliver Queen. Había tenido relaciones por primera vez con él, todo lo que sabia era gracias al arquero y ahora estaba poniéndolo en practica con el velocista de Tierra-2. Estaba nervioso, obviamente, pero aquello solo parecía gustarle mas a Garrick. _Así como le gusto en su momento a Queen._

Deja de pensar de aquel modo cuando su propio cuerpo se despoja de vestimenta y ayuda con la de Jay, quedando ambos desnudos para acariciar sin obstáculos.

La habitación se llena de sus gemidos y los gruñidos pesados del mayor. El cuerpo se le prende en llamas y Barry se permite desconectarse del mundo que le rodea, después de todo se lo merece al igual que Jay.

Las embestidas aumentan y Allen no tiene tapujos a la hora de marcar el cuerpo del otro Flash con sus uñas, dientes y voz. Porque aunque lo ignorase, sus gemidos se quedan grabados en la mente de Jay, que desea robarle mas de si. Sus pensamientos, besos y suspiros, que Barry no tiene problemas en entregarle gracias al placer que le brinda.

Al final, luego de haber jugado con el cuerpo del otro en busca del placer, tanto como el propio como el de su acompañante, ambos terminan en un gemido ahogado. Juntando sus labios para beber del suspiro del otro. Jay termina dentro del menor y Barry esparciendo su semen en el estomago del rubio.

Antes de caer dormido sobre las sabanas mojadas, siente a Jay regalarle un ultimo beso.

* * *

Era extraño que lo pensara en momentos como aquello, donde vigila cada movimiento que Cisco hace para hallar de una buena vez por todas a Black Arrow.

Pero reconociéndolo, Jay era su Soma.

Aquel que le hacia feliz aun cuando tenia tantos problemas que empezaba a cuestionarse el porque hacia todo aquello si nunca iba a obtener nada, ninguna clase de beneficio que mejorase su vida. Había comenzado todo aquello de ser Flash para salvar a su padre, ahora que este estaba en algún lugar seguro de California ¿Porque seguía? Sabe que quiere mejorar el mundo, pero a veces lo duda. Entonces, es allí cuando Jay entra en la ecuación.

Cuando el peso se le hace demasiado para su espalda y esta listo para tirar la toalla. Después de todo: Wells, Iris, su padre y Oliver estaban acabando con él.

Wells, Eobard, le arruino la vida. La destruyo el día en el que asesino a su madre, condenandolo a lo que ahora era. Un héroe que había perdido mas de lo que había ganado. No renegaba de sus propios poderes, pero a veces deseaba no tenerlos.

Iris. _Oh, Iris_ ¿Cuantas veces no deseo que ella se fijara en él? ¿Cuantas veces no intento que se enamorara? Pero nunca lo consiguió ni lo conseguirá, lo sabe perfectamente, el fantasma de Eddie aun tenia demasiado peso como para que Iris llegase a fijar en alguien mas. Y lo entiende.

Su padre le hizo mucha falta durante lo que le resto de infancia, y con la muerte de su madre, su ausencia solo lo empeoro todo. Obligandole a conseguirse una meta que le duro toda la vida, o la gran mitad de ella. Logro su cometido, si. Libero a su padre del pasado, haciendo que este se viera en la decisión de marcharse. No lo culpa. Tal vez aun duela el que se halla marchado sin él, pero era un héroe y debía quedarse a trabajar como tal. _Otra de las tantas cosas por las que odiaba ser Flash._

Oliver era otra cosa. Sabe que es culpa suya y que se comporta de manera injusta con el arquero, son socios después de todo. Fue él el que se enamoro del millonario, aun sabiendo que tenia las de perder. Ambos son de mundos distintos. Mientras Oliver debe vivir un estilo de vida mas lujosa y estresante, él pertenece a otra categoría desde que perdió parte de su humanidad. Son diferentes y no lo entendió hasta que la realidad le golpeo justo en el rostro y el corazón.

Fijarse en Jay sabe que es otro error garrafal que estaba cometiendo. Porque algún día, Garrick se iría a su propio mundo y Barry no podía, ni tenia el derecho, de pedirle que se quedara a su lado. Sabe que aunque se lo pidiera, el mayor no se quedaría. Tenia un deber del otro lado del portal.

¿Pero que mas se podía hacer?

Barry era un idiota y había convertido a Jay en su Soma.

* * *

Cuando llega al Refugio en la noche de miércoles, siente como si hubiesen pasado años de la ultima vez que estuvo allí.

Debe admitir que hubo un momento en el que creyó que nunca volvería. Pero ahora allí estaba junto a Oliver, revisando cámaras mientras el resto del equipo se dividía las tareas. Jay se había opuesto a dejarlo a solas con el arquero, mas para prevenir una nueva herida al corazón del castaño que por otra cosa, pero Cisco insistió en que lo necesitaba con él y al final cada uno quedo divido entre las ciudades de Starling y Central.

Desde que llegaron, fue algo que Barry noto pero no dijo nada, pero Oliver no parecía muy atento al trabajo que tenían. Parecía ido, allí encerrado en sus pensamientos como si algo le preocupara.

-¿Todo en orden? -pregunta el velocista sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio no le contesta y se queda mirándole fijo, tanto que Barry es quien aparta la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos y solos desde que terminaron - _desde que Oliver termino todo-,_ era normal que se sintiese incomodo aunque el otro no pareciese importarle demasiado la situación. Ojala él pudiera ser igual, se evitaría muchos problemas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, su cuerpo es lanzado contra la mesa metálica donde se suponía que iba a trabajar con las computadoras. No es su culpa si el primer pensamiento que tiene es que Oliver estuviera atacándole para hacerle daño, pero todo se esfuma como espuma expuesta al agua cuando sus labios son llenados por los labios del mayor. Quien evita que pueda moverse clavandole las manos en las caderas, sujetándole contra la mesa para evitarle cualquier movimiento, y sus pechos presionándose dandole mayor peso ¿Pero como esperaba que escapara si ni siquiera podía reaccionar ante el inesperado contacto labial?

El corazón se le acelera, mas de lo que comúnmente lo hace, y siente algo contraerse dentro de él. La cabeza le da vueltas cuando Oliver mueve sus labios y lame rápido intentando colarse dentro. Barry gira hacia un lado su cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto. Sabe perfectamente que puede quitárselo de encima, que puede simplemente girar su cuerpo y huir como un cobarde lejos de Queen. Pero tiene la mente en blanco, esta algo asustado y el contacto que tiene con el otro héroe se le hace demasiado familiar como para sentir rechazo. Ademas, su corazón no estaba muy por la labor de escuchar las suplicas que su cerebro le hacia.

Pero al girar la cabeza evitando ser besado nuevamente, expuso su pálido cuello a los dientes del rubio que no dudo en marcarle como no se lo había dejado a Jay. La acción le robo una protesta, _con sabor a gemido,_ que salio de entre su boca sin su permiso; dándole a Oliver aire de aprobación para seguir.

Si Barry se encuentra con el pecho desnudo y los pantalones abiertos, no sabe cuando fue exactamente sucedió. No sabe si fue cuando el arquero de verde comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo sobre él generando una exquisita fricción o cuando con pequeños besos comenzó un camino húmedo entre su cuello y labios.

De lo único que es consiente, fue cuando Oliver vio aquella marca que Jay le hizo aquel Lunes en la noche cuando se acostaron en su departamento. Una mancha morada a un lazo de su pezón izquierdo. Claro que no intento ocultarla, o tal vez si, pero aun seguía mareado como para decir algo. Como para defenderse, justificarse o siquiera mofarse de sus actividades nocturnas con el otro meta-humano.

Oliver pareció ser mas rápido que él - _cruel ironía-_ y enterró su rostro en su pecho, allí donde Jay había dejado su marca y que Arrow parecía querer borrarla reemplazándola con la suya.

Si Barry se encuentra gimiendo de gusto, soltando incoherencias junto al nombre de Oliver, lo ignorara después alegando que nunca paso. Mintiéndose así mismo.

Si luego es él quien marca a Oliver, arrastrando sus uñas crecidas por su espalda, lo borrara. Como si fuera un virus.

No lo entiende, o si. Después de todo, Barry había amado a Queen con total sinceridad, nunca había ocultado que lo quería, pero no había sido suficiente como para que el otro permitiese estar a su lado. Le había hecho daño cuando lo dejo, rasgando su corazón, hiriéndole de la misma forma dolorosa que lo hizo Iris cuando rechazo su cariño aquella lejana navidad.

¿Y que hacia ahora?

Permitirle que tomara su cuerpo otra vez, como si fuera una de esas vulgares amantes que una vez Oliver tuvo antes del incidente de la Isla. Que nuevamente tomara de si como le plazca, consintiendo en lo que estaba haciendo. Jugando el también en el acto, como si en aquellos momentos no tuviera una nube negra que se lo devora vivo.

Cuando llega al clímax, sintiendo a Oliver llenarle con su semilla _como en el pasado_ , es cuando, por fin, tiene el suficiente raciocinio como para permitirse quitarse de encima al otro hombre que intenta frenar de algún modo sus movimientos.

 _¡Ja!_ Como si el arquero pudiera hacer algo.

Barry utiliza sus poderes de velocidad para vestirse y largarse del Refugio, directamente a casa de Joe. Allí era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, y donde Oliver no llegaría por justa razones.

Si Barry se pasa una hora bajo la ducha intentando borrar cualquier rastro de evidencia, no se lo dice a nadie. Aunque el detective West lo sospeche.

* * *

Jay se entero esa misma semana de lo ocurrido en el Refugio, y no porque Flash se lo hubiera dicho. Barry cree que, muy posiblemente, fue el mismo Oliver quien se lo dijo, aunque no tiene las agallas para preguntarlo.

El segundo velocista, una vez en S.T.A.R. lo ve con pesar. No sabe si por haberse acostado con Queen cuando hace tan pocos días lo había hecho con él, o por como se dejaba caer ante el arquero, jugandose siempre el corazón.

Pero Jay no reclama, ni dice nada.

Solo acorta la distancia entre ellos y lo abraza, dándole pequeñas caricias con sus dedos en la manta de pelos de su nuca. Barry, ante tal acto, solo quiere poder llorar, así como lo hizo en su habitación en casa de Joe.

 _¿Porque no pudo haberse enamorado de alguien como Jay?_

* * *

Es de noche cuando, por fin, se enfrentan a Black Arrow.

El villano, mas listo de lo que ellos habían creído, los tiene acorralados y dejando fuera de combate a Firestorm y Roy. Al verlos malheridos, Barry agradece haberles impedido a Cisco y Caitlin que les acompañara, después de todo era peligroso y ellos no podrían soportar demasiado.

Sus propias heridas, aquellas a las que les cuesta sanar, arden y el velocista poco a poco comienza a sentir cansancio. Aun así, no abandona a Jay quien se debate entre perder la conciencia como sus compañeros o levantarse y luchar a pesar del estado de sus piernas. Dos flechas, pesadas, se le habían clavado como torniquetes en la tibia afectando gravemente la cara anterior muscular. Por lo cual estaba inmovilizado y sus brazos apenas servían para protegerse de cualquier posible ataque.

Oliver procuraba no malgastar sus flechas, o al menos no utilizarlas para cuidarle las espaldas a Garrick, y mantenía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el arquero oscuro cuando tenia la oportunidad de acercarse a él.

John, para extrañeza de Barry, se mantenía apartado de ellos, al margen. Como si estuviera esperando a por algo. El castaño quería creer que aquello era parte de un plan que Oliver no quiso decirles.

De pronto, Black Arrow golpea duramente al vigilante de Starling City mandandole al suelo y prepara su arco en movimiento veloz. Tres flechas se activan de manera automática, _las ventajas de tener un arco con tecnología alienigena_ y las lanza directamente hacia los velocistas. Flash se posiciona delante de Jay, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Oye los insultos del otro, no queriendo que se expusiera así, pero los ignora y frena el curso de las flechas.

Una cuarta flecha, venida de la nada, se incrusta de manera dolorosa en su estomago logrando que Barry lanzara al aire un alarido agónico. Rápidamente siente su cuerpo paralizarse, obligandole a caer en peso pesado hacia el suelo, aun lado de donde Jay se encuentra tirado con las piernas heridas. El dolor se entiende por todo su cuerpo, contrayendo sus músculos y retorciendo todo a su paso. Siente que arde y la sangre de su herida parece querer abandonarle mas rápido de lo que debería. Barry solo grita en dolor y golpea su propia cabeza contra el suelo para frenar aquello.

Apenas si siente las manos de Jay tratando de darle alivio. El dolor es demasiado y Barry se siente al hilo de la inconsciencia.

Con los ojos lloroso y entrecerrados, nota a Diggle correr directamente hacia él. Evitando quedar en el fuego cruzado de lo que era la batalla de Arrow y su "contra parte". Este se arrodilla a su lado, con algo en manos, y voltea su cuerpo dejandole boca arriba. Barry no entiende que sucede, aunque mucho no pudiera hacer por culpa del dolor que estaba matandole, hasta que el otro hombre mayor clava una aguja en su cuello. Inyectándole un liquido blanquecino que adormece su cuerpo.

Da una gran bocanada de aire cuando la jeringa abandona su piel, estando consiente solo en aquel entonces de como sus vías respiratorias habían dejando de funcionar sin que lo hubiese notado. El fuego ya no existe, desciende de una manera tan rápido que el castaño siente un deje de frió. Siente a la flecha ser extraída de su cuerpo y la herida tratando de sanar, pero él ya no presta ninguna atención. Esta agotado, su cuerpo suda frió y los parpados le pesan. Escucha a Diggle decirle algo y a Jay murmurar palabras inconexas. No les entiende y Barry tampoco estaba muy por la labor de hacérselos saber.

Antes de dejarse caer en la negrura de la inconsciencia, el menor mira en dirección de Oliver.

* * *

Cuando despierta, Barry se siente terriblemente perdido.

El aire acondicionado en una pared refresca la habitación, haciéndola verdaderamente agradable para su cuerpo ligeramente mas cansado. Los sonidos, lejanos, suenan como voces perdidas al que no presta atención. Se siente bien, aunque no completamente recuperado.

Se mueve con suavidad y mira a su alrededor, con ojos aun cansados. Esta en el hospital de los Laboratorios, algo comprensible sabiendo el dolor agonizante que le invadió y la manera patética en la perdió el conocimiento luego de que Diggle le salvara. Aun siente el cuerpo cansado y, de verdad, no quiere moverse.

Supone que alguna victoria habrán tenido como para dejarle a él descansar allí, pero la duda se lo come y quiere saber lo sucedido mientras el estuvo perdido en la oscuridad de su mente.

-No deberías salir de cama a menos que Caitlin te revise previamente, Barry -dice con voz gentil, Felicity. Sentada en una silla en una pared de la habitación.

Sinceramente, no la había visto allí.

Barry se la queda observando, ligeramente incomodo. Su corazón apenas se acelera y las manos le pican.

-¿Podrías llamarla entonces? -pide en un susurro, la garganta le quema y no puede evitar carraspear logrando que solo empeorara la quemazón.

La mujer se levanta de su sitio, camina haciendo pequeños soniditos con sus tacones azul marino hasta una mesa donde una jarra con agua reposa allí. Toma un vaso de vidrio y lo llena con el liquido casi hasta el borde. Vuelve hasta él, sin derramar nada, y se lo entrega bajo una sonrisa suave, sincera. Barry extiende la mano y se lo acepta, sintiéndose ahogado.

Bebe del agua, sintiendo como su garganta se alivia ante ello.

-La llamare -responde la rubia- Pero antes necesitamos hablar...

Barry traga de forma pesada.

* * *

Estuvo protegiéndolo todo este tiempo.

Oliver no termino su relación porque no lo quisiese - _o porque nunca llego a quererle-_ , o porque ya se sentía satisfecho con su curiosidad. No lo dejo porque había decidido que no valía la pena y se decidiese a por Felicity u otra mujer. El arquero no le hirió porque así planeaba hacerlo y dejarle aun lado de su vida, separarse para pasar a no ser absolutamente nada.

Si Oliver hizo todo aquello no fue por decisión propia, sino, en realidad, era porque la vida de Barry había sido amenazada.

Black Arrow había encontrado el método para suprimir los poderes meta-humanos de Flash, expropiarle de su metabolismo sanador y convertirle en humano nuevamente mientras tuviera al _veneno_ en su cuerpo. Veneno que no solo le quitaba sus poderes, sino que también le mataba de forma lenta y dolorosa para hacerle sufrir; tal y como una víbora ante sus escurridizas presas.

El villano, en secreto un biólogo experimentado con tendencias a doctor lunático, había encontrado la manera de matar a Barry y había fabricado flechas con el material de su veneno, logrando solidificarlo hasta convertirlo en un duro metal muy parecido al mercurio.

Claro esta que el castaño solo era una parte de un plan retorcido, la base de su pirámide, y que Oliver también jugaba parte de ello. Porque Arrow y Flash eran fuertes, pero juntos eran imparables y poderosos. Eran un excelente equipo y lo que Black Arrow necesitaba era que estuvieran separados ¿Y que mas podía ser sino amenazar a uno de ellos? El arquero oscuro tenia con que matar a su compañero, tenia los métodos para dar con él y no había cura ¿De verdad valía la pena arriesgarse?

Black Arrow supo que todo fue un éxito, que su plan resulto ser tal y como lo esperaba, cuando Flash comenzó hacer equipo junto a otro velocista y el Vigilante se paso una corta temporada fuera de servicio _¡Oh! Como amaba jugar con la mente de las personas._

Con lo que nunca contó el arquero oscuro es que Arrow se filtrara en su guarida y robara el veneno al que llamo _Cáncer_ y hallara una cura, apartando las células cancerígenas y reemplazándolas por la sangre del meta-humano veloz. Al final, y tras varios experimentos fallidos, el Team Arrow encontró el repelente al veneno _Cáncer._

Cuando Barry fue infectado y estuvo a punto de morir lentamente, Diggle utilizo la muestra que tenían, salvandole. La cura había sido un éxito y Barry seguía siendo inmune a casi todo. El arquero oscuro, por otro lado, fue vencido y encerrado en Arkham.

Felicity le había contado toda la historia sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que había sucedido desde el primer momento en que este se distancio de su jefe. No culpo a Barry cuando este derramo una lagrima, sintiéndose superado por todo. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían sido separados injustamente.

Ahora el tiempo decidirá todo.

* * *

Barry le contó toda la historia a Jay.

Por un lado estaba feliz, no tenia porque mentirse, ni a él ni a Jay. Feliz por saber que todo fue un engaño, una treta de Black Arrow por ganarles y, al mismo tiempo, hacerles daño aun cuando este no sabia de su relación amorosa. Estaba feliz del saber que Oliver no dejo de quererle, que siempre lo había hecho. De que si se comporto como lo hizo fue solo porque temió que él pudiese llegase a morir, porque por aquel tiempo no había cura y su vida corría peligro si Arrow no hacia lo que se le ordenaba. Porque era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenia, una de las mas valiosas y que lo protegería por sobretodo, aun si por aquello debía alejarlo de su vida.

Pero por otro lado, Barry se sentía perdido; confundido por todo lo que se le había venido encima.

Claro que amaba a Oliver, nunca dejo de hacerlo, pero por otro lado también estaba Jay por el que había comenzado a sentir a _lgo_ , y no le parecía justo. No cuando respondió sus besos y dejo que se le acercara hasta el punto de haberse acostado con él.

No sabia que hacer, no quería herir a nadie.

-Dale otra oportunidad a tu arquero de pacotilla, compañero -fue lo que le susurro Jay en la oscuridad de su habitación, ambos sentados en la cama.

Barry volteo a verlo, confundido y con un deje de aire triste.

-Pero... -quiso replicar el menor, sintiéndose culpable.

-A mi me quieres, es verdad y te lo agradezco, pero a él lo amas y el te ama a ti aunque no te lo halla dicho -le dijo el velocista mientras tomaba su mano- Los separaron injustamente, no dejes que este sentimiento -Jay alzo su mano y apunto al centro del pecho de Flash, justo donde estaba su corazón- Se borre por culpa de la codicia de Black Arrow, tampoco dejes que el idiota de Queen lo haga. Después de todo, lo hizo para protegerte ¿Tu no hubieses hecho lo mismo, compañero?

Barry sabe que si. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo para proteger a Oliver ¿Que acaso no había hecho lo mismo con Iris en su día?

-Gracias, Jay -susurro por lo bajito, regalandole una sonrisa.

El otro velocista también se la devolvió, se inclino hacia su lado y beso de manera casta los labios del menor.

-De nada...

Luego de eso, Jay salio del departamento a una gran velocidad. Dejando a Barry solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

"- _ **Amo esta escena...**_ "

Fue el mensaje que Barry recibió de Oliver cuando Bruce Willis, John McClane en Duro de Matar, salto de aquel helicóptero en una épica escena de fuego y destrucción. Aquella era la única película en la que ambos estaban de acuerdo en ver, la única que parecía gustarle mucho a ambos, y el velocista no dudo en poner en aviso al arquero cuando, haciendo zapping en su sala, acabo en Warner notando que la próxima película seria aquella.

" _ **-Genial**_ "

Fue su contestación rápida.

La película ya iba muy avanzada y con Oliver no dejaban de mensajearse, lo habían estado haciendo desde que discutieron aquella noche de su recuperación. Donde Barry le había recriminado su actitud cuando le hizo creer que no le importaba y Oliver hacia querer ver que fue lo mas correcto, que de lo contrario Black Arrow nunca se lo hubiese creído y la amenaza impuesta a él se hubiese cumplido. Claro que el menor no lo veía así, lo entendía, pero aquello no evitaba que le dolió todas las emociones que el rubio genero en él todos aquellos meses en los que no estuvieron juntos.

" ** _-La próxima vez podrías venir a verla a la mansión._**

 ** _Thea cree que te gustara el nuevo sillón que mando hacer en México_** "

Le mando Oliver luego de casi diez minutos.

Barry sintió su corazón acelerarse. Indirectamente Oliver le estaba diciendo que quería verle. Él también quería verlo pero... No sabia bien que hacer y desde que Jay se marcho para visitar a Stein, se sentía perdido. No que no contara con la ayuda de Caitlin, Cisco, Joe o Ronnie; inclusive la de Iris, pero para aquello prefería tener la opinión del otro velocista.

Jay le había dicho, antes de irse, que volviera a intentarlo con Oliver. Que, al fin y al cabo, ambos no se habían separado por decisión propia. Que en el fondo, ambos nunca dejaron de quererse. Aun con el segundo Flash de por medio.

" _ **Estaría bien saber que sucedió en aquella mansión en mi ausencia, Queen.**_ "

Le respondió, siendo seguido de otro.

" _ **¿** **Cuando seria apropiado ir?**_ "

El mensaje de Oliver no se hizo esperar.

" ** _Barry, tu nunca preguntaste cuando podías o no invadir mi hogar, no comiences ahora"_**

La carcajada salio de entre sus labios sin darse cuenta. _Dios_ ¿Porque tenia que mencionarlo?

Un nuevo mensaje en su celular, sonando al ritmo de Maroon 5, le obligo a ver nuevamente. La película, sin cortes comerciales, seguía su curso.

" ** _¿_** _ **Barry?...**_ "

Fue la pregunta que recibió de su parte.

" _ **¿Si?**_ "

Respondió el menor.

" ** _Nunca dejaste de ser mi Soma. Lo sabes ¿verdad?_** "

La garganta de Barry se cerro levemente, cosquillandole, y una pequeña sonrisa se adorno en su rostro junto a un sonrojo adorable. No debió haberle recomendado aquel libro, no si iba a usar su filosofía para él.

Tomo entre sus dedos su celular y le contesto.

" **_Lo se. También te quiero, Oliver_** "

Barry sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose completamente dichoso.

El Soma, era un químico que hace sentirse felices y olvidarse de todas sus inquietudes. Para Barry Allen, Oliver Queen era su tan preciado Soma. Así como lo era Flash para Arrow.

Ambos eran la felicidad del otro, y aquello nadie podía quitárselos.

Y si lo hacían, bien, luego no esperasen salir indemnes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Se acabo ¿Que tal quedo?

 **¿Fiesta y dulces?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
